User talk:Merthos
After finishing the second play-through I will probably reduce my presence on this wiki. I've set this page on email notification, so if some help is needed (I'm admin) leave a message here. - Merthos 19:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Old stuff on the archive. Videos via Template I ran into a problem editing Lugh's Revenge, saving the edit caused the video in the infobox to be replaced by a red link (as seen on the page now). I am unable to find the source of the problem (and thus properly fix it), putting the same code directly on the page works, calling it from the template doesn't. Reverting the page doesn't fix it. Pages edited earlier still work (Cyclops (Summon)), but trying to edit that page now will have the same result (can already be seen with a Preview). I assume the functionality of the Video: link changed and can no longer be used in a template in the form it's currently in, but i can't find a proper reference for it that would tell me what i need to change for it to work. I'll keep looking for a solution but if you know one already (or know where to look), let me know (or fix it if you can and i'll just check how you did it afterwards :P) Drake178 15:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea, the code looks fine. Might be a probem with the wiki itself, from time to time they update parts and sometimes this brakes. I would say wait some days, for the most time it "recovers" itself. - Merthos 19:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) As I thought, it did recover. - Merthos 06:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Weapon categories I'm certain that all the category adding to the weapon categories are attempts to filter the categories, unfortunately when they realize it doesn't work that way they all just leave without undoing what they've done. I'm looking into finding a solution for this (until someone creates a big fat weapon table). For now, i've protected all the weapon categories so that random people do not try filtering them and then leaving them as they are. Drake178 20:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hmm, although this wiki does not have the MediaWiki Extension: DynamicPageList installed (the central wikia site has a derivative of this so it might be possible to enable it here i just don't know how), we do have DPLForum. I can use this to filter the categories, however it does not have an option to give back an alphabetical list. I've created a workaround 'hack' to it on my user page, which i think is ugly, but it might get the job done. Drake178 21:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Looks nice enough for me. Another option is to create more (maybe hidden) categories like "Large Axe" via the weapon template. - Merthos 07:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Image sizes I've seen at least one editor (Rpadillav) put up |imagewidth = 299 to every infobox he put a picture into (and some that he didn't), probably to stretch it to the size of the infobox. Since you just removed one i figured i'll mention this to you. Drake178 09:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon Infobox Amendments Hey Mate. I made a small change to the weapon infobox, to include the hidden Evasion stat for PC. I have no way of finding out the XBOX values so I didn't bother adding it there. Evasion stat isn't mandatory or anything since it's hidden, but whichever ones I come across I'll add them in. There are also two other hidden stats for a weapon, which are most likely Critical Offense Rate and Critical Defense Rate but I can't say for sure right now so I won't bother with them for the timing being. Just letting you know so you don't freak out or wonder what the hell I'm smoking :D 11:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :umm... Mystic Evasion? I don't think you even thought this through, much less be certain that the value you're looking at is what you think it is. Drake178 11:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I've checked it against shield those bytes represent Evasion value. Shield has exact same 2 bytes used for Evasion stat in offhand that a Weapon has those for in offhand. Shield also only uses the second same unknown byte but not the first as well like a weapon does. A weapon has crit offense rate for teamwork attacks and a crit defense rate for block/parry/weapon counter. A shield doesn't have a critical offense value, since it can't physically attack, but it would have a critical defense rate value for block/parry/bash counter. A weapon alone has no mystic evasion since you cant physically block a mystic attack with a weapon, but you can block a physical attack with a weapon. A shield on the other hand can block both physical attacks and mystic attacks because it is designed to do so. Don't ask me how the hell a shield makes you evade a mystic attack but apparently according to the game it does, and a weapon doesn't apparently. I've thought it over pretty well actually. Prove me wrong by showing me there are two different pieces of code that check exactly what you are holding, but I guarantee you it doesn't matter what you are holding, only the stat values it sets for the unit. If a Shield gives no ATK/MYS/DEF/MDEF values then it adds nothing to these, obviously has no bonus when attacking, on the other hand a weapon does and can be used to attack. You don't need to be using dual wield wield style to get bonus for off hand, only thing that matters is it is equipped and it has stats. Same thing would apply with a shield, except in the case you obviously can't dual wield a shield because it has no atk/mys/def/mdef :D There is absolutely no reason at all a weapon can't have an evasion stat, as this value goes up with both physical size and def value of the weapon. And oops I confused value for Frostblade it is 13h, so 19 not 32! Weapons look like this. *Weapon: **00 AT 00 AT 00 00 00 MY 00 MY 00 00 00 DF 00 DF 00 00 00 MD 00 MD 00 00 00 EV 00 EV 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 50 00 00 00 00 50 00 ...Attack Modifier here, 14/32/64h for base/mighty/godly *Shield: **FF 00 00 00 FF 00 00 00 00 00 FF 00 00 00 00 00 FF 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 EV 00 EV 00 00 00 ME 00 ME 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 50 00 ...Modifier area all 0. The last two you would read those 4 bytes as a full dword, compare the high byte against 50000000h if it is equal you read low byte else it is unused and you jump to next and repeat the test. Mikeyakame 12:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Anyhow that value definitely is Evasion. Thanks for believing in me Drake I couldn't have done it without you :D Mikeyakame 22:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) To be honest if it wasn't for the Frostblade Eva 32 i wouldn't have said anything :P . Anyway, here's my way of confirming it for you. Drake178 05:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :The 32 was my bad! Somehow I got it mixed up with the Critical Defense Rate value :D It was 13h, or 19 at +1 so 18 no doubt. Check ze email I sent you something useful :) Mikeyakame 11:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Monster Drops Just letting you know (and leaving a note here for future reference), during my venture into the PC game code i found the monster table that lists all the monster drops. I doubt i'll go over them (there are 2344 enemies in the game), but in case someone is interested in this kind of thing i can give directions on how check everything. I'm going over the code that gets the drops now, i will put up the general drop rates somewhere when i'm done. Drake178 13:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) PC Formations Hola amigo! Just letting you know I'm working on PC Formations. You can find the table on my http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mikeyakame page that I'm currently working on. I won't touch any of the XBOX requirements on the formations pages because I have no idea how to confirm them and I'm sure they are right! I wonder if the formation modifiers changed with XBOX to PC as well with the amount of leaders change. Was the original XBOX formation modifiers taken from the JP guide? Mikeyakame 05:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Actually I don't know, Ferret did most of that. The requirements at least were all tested in the game so those are confirmed. - Merthos 07:17, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I've already checked a couple on the XBOX and the modifiers seem to match those of the PC version so it should be fine. The info was taken from the Brady Guide btw. Drake178 08:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Also please leave my Male/Female Formation Attributes up mate, I need them for my table. They are actual attributes in the formation data record, and it makes everything cleaner at the same time! Mikeyakame 08:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Well if you want to do it that way at least remove the "Others" section and instead put up a separate one for races, male, and female. Also note that all soldiers are male (some of their names suggests otherwise). Drake178 08:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright I'll do that then! Easy done. Mikeyakame 08:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Mate. Can you remove this page please! There is no such weapon on PC period, doesn't even exist as one in the item table! http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonheart Cheers mate. Mikeyakame 15:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC) All PC Item Stats Are Up on the Wiki Hey mate. Just wanna let you know that I've pretty much completed putting up all the Item data I found was appropriate for the wiki! Items includes all shields/weapons/accessories. Here's the list of what I've updated. *All PC Stats (ATK/DEF/MYS/MDEF/EVA) For Weapons *All PC Stats (EVA/MEVA) for Shields *All SPD/STR Modifiers for all Weapons (Mighty/Peerless/Nimble/Swift) *All Effects (Hidden and Incorrect included) for Every Item in game (accessories/weapons/shields) *All Customization Rank requirements for Customization Upgrades of Shields/Weapons *All Customization Rank requirements for Customization Create of Accessories/Weapons/Shields *All primary unlock requirements for Customization Create of Accessories/Weapons/Shields *All Accessory disassembly/creation items, prices & components *All Weapon disassembly/creation/upgrade items, prices & components (I'm pretty sure I didn't miss any!) What's missing. *Some Accessories/Weapons have missing descriptions Mikeyakame 10:56, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :You rock Mikeyakame! Seattlebrian 11:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::You give me more credit than I deserve Brian! Just doing my thing for the community! It did take me a good near 100 hours to do it all, but it's pretty much done now! I guess it's time to start working on character upgrades or something! Mikeyakame 11:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Very nice, thanks for all the effort (although I sometimes wonder if you or Drake actually play the game sometimes ;-)). Btw there is a dedicated status page for the wiki - The Last Remnant Wiki talk:Community Portal (but its name is not that easy to remember).